


Achievement

by Novoklaine



Series: Klaine Advent 2019 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novoklaine/pseuds/Novoklaine
Summary: Written for the Klaine Advent 2019 - Day one - Achievement
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Advent 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561435
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	Achievement

**Klaine Advent Calendar 2019**

**_Day One – Achievement_ **

****

To say that Christmas was the busiest holiday of the year was really an understatement in Blaine’s eyes. It wasn’t just busy; it was almost lethal. Blaine had lost count of the amount of times he had attempted to go and do his Christmas shopping in the late weeks of November, only to experience the utter hell of the New York City streets and the people who walked them- hustling and bustling around without a care in the world, shoulders smacking in all directions, or more so, into the particular direction of Blaine. He never usually got more than three blocks away from the loft before he had to turn around and hurry back out of fear of being trodden on and left for dead. How was one supposed to accomplish any holiday shopping when the route to said shops was filled with danger?

As the second week of December came around, Blaine sat in the loft with a blanket wrapped tightly around him, laptop balancing on his knees as he scrolled through various clothing sites in search of the perfect Christmas scarf for Kurt; a cookie in his mouth and a steaming mug of hot chocolate in his hands. The loft was cold, and unfortunately, they didn’t have a fireplace and Kurt hadn’t been able to justify splurging on a heater when the weather gave him the perfect opportunity to wear all of his fabulous winter sweaters both in and out of the loft. Blaine clicked on a particularly lovely looking item- a navy scarf with golden snowflakes embellished into the material- when the loft door slid open with a heavy _thunk_ and Kurt came wondering in with his arms full of different coloured Christmas bags. Blaine peeked at him from over the top of his laptop and smiled.

“Someone’s been spending over their weekly limit” he hummed and earned himself a quick glare from his husband.

“And someone has been eating all of the gingerbread cookies I made for tonight’s potluck dinner. Blaine, I told you to leave them alone until everyone got here” Kurt sighed and set down the bags in the corner of the living area, right beside the large and wonderfully decorated Christmas tree that the pair had out up together on the 1st of December. Blaine had insisted that they have a tree for the entirety of the lead up to Christmas, and when Kurt had seen his husband standing in the middle of the loft all wrapped up in his coat, scarf, beanie an ear muffs, grinning from ear to ear like a fool, he couldn’t say no. And, naturally, they had bought home the biggest tree they could find.

“But… they taste so good” Blaine grinned and finished off his cookie before he closed the lid on his laptop and set it down with his hot chocolate on the coffee table, standing up with his blanket still around him. He waddled over to where Kurt stood with his arms folded and eyebrow raised, wrapping his arms and the blanket tightly around Kurt’s middle. The taller man laughed softly and pressed a quick kiss to Blaine’s dark curls.

“You’re so weird”

“Yeah, but you love me anyway”

“I do”

They stood in silence for a moment, wrapping up in the warmth of the blanket and their snug winter attire.

“You still haven’t been shopping, have you?”

Blaine sighed at the question and pulled back, allowing Kurt to move over to the kitchen to check on how many cookies his husband had actually eaten whilst he’d been out for the morning.

“What makes you say that?” he asked, and Kurt didn’t even bother to look over at him as he popped the lid on the cookie container.

“The only gifts under the tree are the ones that I’ve bought. And I know for a fact that you haven’t left the loft today because your coat and shoes are still where you left them last night when we got back from dinner” Kurt hummed and frowned as he counted the cookies.

“You ate 5!”

“I was anxious! I can’t go shopping Kurt, it’s too busy out there. I get pushed and prodded and I end up lost and confused and everyone get so angry” Blaine huffed as he waddled back to the couch and sat down in a huff, tugging the blanket tighter around himself until he looked a little bit like a burrito. He settled down into the couch with a pout on his face. Kurt looked over as him and smiled softly.

“That’s New York for you, Blaine. Everyone has places to be. You need to just go with the flow” Kurt told him and snapped the cookie lid back into place before he wandered over to where Blaine was wrapped up. He lent over the couch and wrapped his arms around the young man, pulling him back a little into his chest.

“It’s scary. People yell at me, Kurt. And you know how much I love Christmas and I hate having my happy little Christmas bubble popped” Blaine sighed and felt his cheeks blush pink when Kurt pressed a lingered kiss to one of them.

“I know, and I love your cute little Christmas bubble. You just need to find a way to make sure it doesn’t get popped. You’re tough. I believe in you” Kurt told him softly and pressed another kiss to his cheek before he pulled away and headed over to their bedroom.

“How do you do it?” Blaine asked him, turning to peek at him from over the top of the couch. Kurt was pulling off his sweater and tugging down the tight white t-shirt he had on underneath.

“How do I do what?”

“Face the crowds? Battle through the sea of grinches?” Blaine queried and Kurt snorted as he set his sweater down on the edge of their bed.

“I go out there with my head held high and I put on my best New Yorker impression and storm through the gates. It’s an act, but it gets me through. We all have to adjust to the New York life here.” Kurt grinned and looked over his shoulder at Blaine. “you can do it too” he hummed, and Blaine thought about it for a moment before an idea came to him.

“I think you’re right”

He unwrapped himself from the blanket and hurried over to their bedroom, winding his arms around Kurt’s small waist as he pulled him in for a slow, deep kiss. Kurt’s eyes widened for a moment before he relaxed, letting his eyes fall closed and his arms come up to wrap around Blaine’s neck.

“We have an hour until our guests arrive” he mumbled against Blaine’s lips, the smaller of the two already sliding his fingers underneath the soft martial of Kurt’s shirt to run up and down his lower back.

“I need to work off those cookies” Blaine breathed and earned himself a laugh from Kurt and an even deeper kiss in return.

* * *

“MOVE IT! CAN’T YOU SEE WE’RE WALKING HERE!”

The city streets were packed, as usual, and Blaine couldn’t quite keep the smile off his face as he walked amongst the crowd of angry Christmas shoppers, arm in arm with Rachel.

“Thanks for coming with me Rachel, I really needed your New York smarts” Blaine grinned, and Rachel gave his arm a quick squeeze as they dodged in and out of mothers with overloaded prams and parents with screaming children who just wanted to see Santa again.

“Of course! Don’t even mention it. I love Christmas shopping, and this gives me a chance to spend some quality time with you. And get an insight into what you’re buying for Kurt, so we don’t double up” Rachel beamed, and Blaine shook his head gently.

“Aren’t you Jewish?”

“So? Shopping is shopping Blaine. Now, head up, I see a particularly angry group of middle-aged women who look like they’re on the prowl for a Christmas Sale”

Blaine chuckled and held Rachel’s arm as they braved the street together. Sure, he wasn’t really facing his fear by himself, but at least he could finally do his Christmas shopping.

Kurt would be so proud.


End file.
